


Resurrection

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language, M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only supposed to be a simple dare. Takumi never thought that he'd be awakening a monster with the potential of taking out the entire town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've really wanted to write a long fic for a while, so this is my first attempt in several years. As for why it's Xander and Takumi...I have no idea. After writing them one time halfheartedly, I kind of wanna write them again. That and Xander and Takumi are the first ones that come to mind when I think of vampire fics, whoops. 
> 
> Warning: Vampire AU, demonic rituals, language, violence
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem

This was the stupidest idea that Takumi let himself be talked into, as he stared at the imposing front doors of the abandoned mansion. The mansion was famous across all of Hoshido and Nohr, having been around for hundreds of years, supposedly. Nobody had known who the owner of the mansion was, or what ever happened to him. No one even knew when the mansion came into being, just having appeared on day on the lonely hill. 

But probably the strangest thing about the mansion was that despite the fact that the mansion had been around for hundreds of years, the building was still in pristine condition from the outside. There was not a crack to be seen, nor any weakness in the walls or ceiling. Even the windows themselves were clean. The only sign of disarray was the overgrowth in the yard. 

Perhaps the exact reason why Hinata and Oboro dared him to go inside to perform a ritual inside and take a picture of himself inside. It had been sparked due to discussion about said mansion, which had had rumors about a dark force lingering inside of the mansion. It wasn't so much ghosts, or other spiritual beings as much as it was a strange...feeling. A cool chill hanging around, even if it was warm outside, faint noises in an empty houses, and even low muttering throughout the halls.

Hinata and Oboro, the idiots that they was, seemed to take that as an opportunity to play around with said “dark force”. Takumi really wished that he had put up more of a fight against his friends. But those two wouldn't have backed down unless he actually went inside and came back out, with evidence. He clutched tighter at the book in his hands, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

Walking through the overgrown brush, the hairs on the back of Takumi's neck stood up the closer he came to the front doors of the mansion. Everything in his body and mind was telling him to get as far away from the building as he could. But he knew that if he were to leave now, Oboro and Hinata wouldn't let him live it down for the rest of his life. So, mustering up as much courage as he could, he walked up the stone stairs. Coming to a stop in front of the doors, he grasped the handles of the door, he opened the door with surprisingly little difficulty. 

The first thing that he noticed was that everything was covered in dust. A loud sneeze left Takumi's mouth and he covered his mouth as another soon followed. It was obvious that nobody had set foot in the house in a while, with the exception of insects and rodents. 

The mansion showed its age, furniture and decorations coming from an era no one in the town had been old enough to live in. Walking around the room, his fingers brushed away the dust, taking in the state of the furniture up close. He had never seen this kind of work outside of a museum. The pieces all looked to be in mint condition, despite the fact that no one had been seen living inside of the mansion. It sent a shiver down Takumi's spine and he looked around the lobby.

Everything was pointing to someone maintaining the inside of the mansion, but there wasn't a living soul to be seen. The yard itself screamed lack of maintenance. The amount of dust and dirt within the house could send even the strongest person into a coughing fit if they weren't careful. Nothing was adding up, and it was making Takumi even more nervous. 

Taking one last glance over his shoulder, Takumi moved deeper into the house, quickly locating what looked like a living room. The room was big enough to do the ritual, and close enough to the door just in case some shit went down. He swallowed thickly as he moved to the center of the room, letting his backpack fall from his shoulders onto the floor. The sound of his bag hitting the floor echoed throughout the room, leaving behind an awkward silence. Goosebumps trickled up Takumi's arms and he looked around, paranoia settling over him. 

“There is no one here but you, Takumi. Stop psyching yourself out,” he muttered to himself, leaning down to open his bag. 

He quickly pulled out the supplies that he would need to perform the ritual: several pieces of chalk, candles, matches, a vial of his own blood, and a container of herb powder. Placing the book he had been holding on the floor, he flipped to the page he had bookmarked, taking in the design of the rune circle that he needed to draw for the ritual. He picked up the chalk and went about measure out the floor so that everything was symmetrical and measured correctly. 

Takumi wasn't sure how much time had passed as he meticulously drew out the ritual circle, but he did know that the sun had been high in the sky when he started, and it was now well after sunset. The light coming from outside was dim, the darkness in the room setting Takumi on edge. Finishing up the summoning circle, Takumi stood up and walked over towards where the rest of the supplies were at. He set up the candles in their respective spots, striking the match to light up each wick. He quickly filled the bowl with the herb powder and the vial of blood, mixing everything together until it was a liqud. Finally, he stood right in the center of the circle before he grabbed the book, taking in his work. 

Stomach twisting up in apprehension, Takumi took in a deep breath. The paranoia from earlier came back, twice as bad. His eyes gazed around the room before they locked on a portrait hanging in the center of the wall in front of him. The portrait portrayed a man, a few years older than him. He had short curly hair, with a piercing gaze that made Takumi still for a moment. 

The air around him suddenly stilled and the breath that Takumi had no idea he was holding came out in a huff. His eyes flickered down to the book, taking in the Latin words. This was his last chance to back out. He didn't have to actually perform the ritual. It wasn't like Oboro or Hinata would notice the difference. He could just take a picture now, and go about his way. 

But he knew that his pride wouldn't let him back out, not after he's come this far. His stupid, fucking pride.

Piercing his lips together, Takumi's fell shut as he began chanting the ritual, having memorized it after days of studying the ritual from start to finish. His heart beat picked back up as he spoke, voice starting to tremble as he felt a rush of wind start to whip around the room. Voices in his head were screaming at him to stop, but at this point he couldn't stop the words from spilling from his mouth, almost as though another force was keeping him in place and making him continue the ritual. 

As another rush of wind came into the room, Takumi's eyes snapped open as he heard a crack come directly above him. Ceasing his chanting, Takumi looked upwards, where debris was falling from the ceiling. A loud groan came from above and his eyes widened in horror. He only had a moment to react, jumping out of the way right before something from the floor above came crashing down. Coughing from all the dust that was pushed into the air, Takumi waved away the debris. 

It took a moment for the dust to settle before he could see exactly what had come crashing down where he had been standing. Straining his eyes, he shook his head as he saw himself looking at what appeared to be a coffin. 

“W-what the hell-” Takumi started to say before the door to the coffin slammed open, causing him to let out a shout in shock.

Takumi's eyes grew wide in horror as he heard a low growl come from the coffin. A hand shot out, claws scraping down the back of the coffin door. Takumi's body was frozen in fear, watching as someone crawled out of the coffin. Glowing red eyes shined bright in the darkness, scouting around the room before they locked on him.

Another growl came from the beast in front of him before it stalked out of the coffin, moving towards him like a predator to prey. Whimpering, Takumi crawled back, shrinking back as the beast moved towards him faster. Takumi could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Tears came to his eyes and he couldn't stop himself from babbling. 

“Oh my god, I'm gonna die, oh my god. Please don't kill me, please don't kill me-” Takumi choked on his breath as the beast stopped right in front of him, hand slamming on the wall behind Takumi. The close proximity made it a little easier to see, although what he saw didn't make Takumi feel any better. The beast, or should he say man, in front of him, was the exact same man that was in the portrait he had seen earlier. 

Everything matched perfectly. The wavy blonde hair, regal facial features, sharp gaze, it was like the man had come right out of the portrait. But the man didn't even look as though he aged a day. It didn't make any sense, although Takumi wasn't exactly in the state of mind to analyze anything other that some freak about to kill him. 

The man drew closer, his mouth opened, revealing fangs that he's only seen in movies. “V-vampire...?” Takumi stammered in shock. That was impossible. Vampires weren't supposed to exist. They were only supposed to be a part of fiction. And yet, the way that the man was looking at him like he was going to be his next meal, made him think differently. 

Another growl left the man's mouth before a clawed hand came to his throat, claws digging into the flesh of his neck. He could feel his pulse racing underneath the grip. A strangled whimper left Takumi's mouth and he tried to move away, only to freeze as the fingers tightened his grip around his next. Then, the beast came for his neck in an instant, fangs latching themselves right into his skin. 

A burning sensation spread from his neck, quickly changing into pain. Gritting his teeth, Takumi let out a shout, body tensing up. He felt as his strength left his mouth, breath leaving him quickly. The grip on his neck cut off his supply of oxygen, all while pressing him closer to the wall every time that he struggled. His breath started coming ragged and his vision started swimming, black dots coming into sight. One last whimper escaped his lips before he blacked out, everything going dark around him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I've got absolutely no clue how long this is gonna be, but this will be a multi-chapter story. Updates may be sporadic though, due to my work schedule.


End file.
